Normal Day Janai!
by ojochan
Summary: (tezufuji oshieiji) Chapter 3 is UP! This is the last chapter. All Fuji can do is run; All Tezuka has to do is catch up to Fuji. Please read and review! ENJOY!
1. Where are you?

Hajime mashitaiyo!  
  
A/N: This is my very first fic, so please enjoy urselves and don't be too harsh if you decide to review. This fic is a shounen-ai fic. If you do not like or feel offended because it is a shounen-ai fic, step away from the computer, or you can leave (and never come back ^_^).  
  
Pairings: Tezu/Fuji & Oishi/Eiji *clap clap clap* Bonzai bonzai! Both pairing rules! This chapter will be mainly about Oishi/Eiji. Tezu/Fuji is next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to be. Though everyone who writes disclaimers wishes that they were their own, including me. haha  
  
Not much warnings, 'cause I haven't seen the anime myself so I don't know. I would to say that I am sorry if you fine my fic to be OOC. Like I said before, I haven't seen the anime so I don't know what they are like. I only know what I read from other fanfics.  
  
This fics is dedicated and goes out to all fanfic writers, every single one of them. Because you people wrote fanfics, I was able to read them. I read a lot, and until recently I only like to read them. Now I find myself writing them too. Haha. After reading so many incredible and wonderful fanfics, I couldn't stop myself from writing. I picked up a pencil and my hands started moving. I couldn't stop. So anyways, without you wonderful people, I wouldn't be here. So Domo Arigatou Gozaimasutaiyo!  
  
Oh and a quick note before I let you people proceed on to the story. I have put a lot of effort to perfecting this fic. So please review after you are done. I now understand why every single one of the authors kept on asking for review. The reason is that it is the one thing that keeps you writing, updating. I think all the authors would loose their will to write if not for the reviews.  
  
OH! One more thing. Sori for making you guys wait so long. *bows* "gomen gomen" It's just that I would like to say that if after you are done reading this fic and you feel that you must flame me, I don't mind. Please go ahead and do so. A lot of authors think flames are really bad, but they are not. They are just another way that readers review. When a reader flames you, it shows that he/she had put some time to reading your fic. I would like to thank future reviews and flamers alike for taking your time to reading my fic.  
  
Ojochan over and out! Bai Bi (until the end of the chapter)  
  
Douzo!  
  
Title: Normal Day Janai!  
  
  
  
It was just another normal day. Men and women went about their businesses. But for one teenager, the day was far from normal.  
  
Normally, Fuji Syuusuke would meet up with his friends and they would play tennis until the sun was over the horizon. But today, nothing was normal.  
  
Fuji sat on a bench at the park, waiting for his friends to show up. After 15 minutes of waiting, Fuji decided to practice his serving.  
  
It was 7:00 in the morning. The regular morning fog was still present. The cool morning air hung around the park. There was a long silent in the park until Fuji served his first serve. A person outside the park could pause a few minutes and hear occasional 'thump's.  
  
After 15 minutes of practicing his serves, Fuji was wondering what had happened to his friends. It was normal for Fuji to be the first one there, but after about 15 minutes after 7:00 all his friends would show up with water bottles and rackets in hand. But after 30 minutes, none of his friends had arrived.  
  
After waiting a little while longer, Fuji heard his cell phone go off. He picked it up and answered.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Fuji? Hey sorry, I can't make it today," the voice said.  
  
"What's wrong, Oishi? What happened?" Fuji asked, panicking.  
  
Oishi Syuichiroh was a regular at Seigaku's tennis club. Oishi along with Fuji, Eiji Kikumaru, Ryoma Echizen, Momoshiro Takeshi, Inui Sadaharu, Kaidoh Kaoru, Kawamura Takashi and Tezuka Kunimitsu.  
  
"Calm down, Fuji. Nothing's wrong. Something just came up," Oishi replied, trying to calm the nerving teenager.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Eiji just told me that he had to go out of town to visit a family member and uh...he...uh...told me to...come...along," Oishi stuttered.  
  
"Oh I see. So this is for Eiji huh? Haha I should have known," teased Fuji.  
  
"Oh...well..."  
  
"Hahaha," Fuji laughed. He could see Oishi blushing on the other side of the line in his mind.  
  
Fuji was one of the few numbers of people who knew of Oishi's and Eiji's relationship. Fuji was glad that his two friends had ended up together. It was obvious in the beginning that Eiji was in fact infatuated with Oishi. Wherever Oishi was, Eiji would be around, if not with him. Oishi knew of Eiji's infatuation with him, but it took longer for him to realize that he had loved Eiji. It wasn't until Eiji went missing that day at school.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
The bell had just rung, signaling the end of class. Oishi walked to the locker room to change for the tennis club. Everyone was there changing. He glanced around the room and noticed something amiss, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He went over to his usual place to change. The present that was usually around him was missing. He turned right, and then turned to his left. Then it hit him. Eiji Kikumaru was missing. Fuji, who was nearby, noticed Oishi turning his head from side to side looking for something.  
  
Fuji came up to Oishi and asked, "What's wrong, Oishi?"  
  
"Um, where's Eiji?"  
  
"I don't know. I saw him 1st period."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Oishi, he'll show up for tennis."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Oishi said smiling.  
  
~~~At the tennis club~~~  
  
Oishi arrived at the courts and glanced around. Eiji was no where to be found. Oishi was beginning to worry. He went over to the group that was already there. The captain, Tezuka, began to pair up the matches.  
  
"Ryoma, you play with Momoshiro."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Inui, you against Kaidoh." Inui nodded.  
  
"Oishi, you with Eiji," Tezuka said without looking at Oishi. He glanced at Oishi.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked when Oishi didn't move.  
  
"Um...Eiji's not here."  
  
"Oh. Let's see then." He glanced around to see if anyone was still around to be matched up. He saw Fuji.  
  
"Ok then. Fuji, you play against Oishi. I have to go talk to sensei. I'll be back later," he finished, then turned and left.  
  
"Cool, let's go Oishi." Oishi hesitated a bit before walking to the court to play against Fuji.  
  
Throughout the match, Oishi was not concentrating at all. His mind kept on wondering constantly. When he saw the ball bounced in front of him, he was reminded of Eiji bouncing up and down ecstatically. At the moment where his mind wondered off, he lost track of the ball only to find it bouncing off his chest. Seeing that his friend had been hit, Fuji rushed over.  
  
"Oishi, are you okay?" Fuji asked a little worried. The ball was not traveling at a great speed, therefore, with Oishi's tennis abilities; he would have been able to return the ball with ease. Something was bothering him.  
  
"...Yeah...I'm fine. Hey Fuji, can we stop for awhile? I want rest a bit." Fuji nodded and followed Oishi to the bench and sat next to him.  
  
"You okay?" Fuji asks, worry clearly shown on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You seem out of it. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well...I'm worried about Eiji, Fuji. Something must have happened. I know it! Eiji wouldn't miss tennis for anything," Oishi cried, now on his feet. Worry blasted on his delicate features.  
  
"Calm down, Oishi. Eiji's fine. Maybe something came up and he went home," Fuji reassured.  
  
"How about this, why don't you go and look for him?" Fuji suggested.  
  
"But...what about the match?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll play with Tezuka when he comes back."  
  
"Okay, thanks a lot Fuji. You're the best," Oishi said and hurried off.  
  
Before Oishi left, Fuji called to him.  
  
"Hey Oishi." Oishi turned around and looked at his friend.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You tell him okay?" he smiled while he said this.  
  
"Huh?" Oishi scratched his head in confusion. He then remembered that he needed to find Eiji. He ran off.  
  
"What the heck was Fuji talking about?" he thought out loud. Just as he turned at a corner, he bumped into someone; his mind wondering; and was knocked of his feet. Apparently, the other person was knocked of their feet too. Both lay on the ground, rubbing their bumped heads.  
  
"Ah, gomen," Oishi apologized, hurriedly standing up.  
  
He glanced at the other person before he was about to run off. He saw the person standing there, still rubbing his head. He stopped immediately. Eiji stood there with his smile on his face.  
  
"Eiji..." was all Oishi could say. His heart was thumping. He could hear the thumping. It was so loud. For one second, he thought his heart was going to break his chest and land at his chest. He unconsciously brought his hand to his chest as if to stop his heart from breaking his chest.  
  
"Sorry Oishi. What's the rush?" Eiji asked. Noticing Oishi's hand on his chest, he added, "You okay?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, fine," he noticed his hand and yanked it away. 'Why was his heart thumping anyway?' Oishi thought.  
  
"Where were you anyway, Eiji? I couldn't find you anywhere!" Oishi burst out. He couldn't understand why he was yelling.  
  
"Oh! Gomen Oishi, there was an emergency at home and I had to rush home right after first period. I'm sorry. I made you worry," Eiji said, truly feeling sorry.  
  
"..."  
  
"That's why I'm here! I came right after I was available." Then out of nowhere, tears fell down Oishi's face.  
  
"Ah! Gomen gomen gom-"But he was cut off when he felt Oishi's arms around him in a tight embrace. He stood stock still, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Eiji, please don't ever do that to me again! I'd thought something horrible happened to you and I wouldn't be able to see you again," Oishi yelled while his face was buried in Eiji's neck. His inside was boiling. It felt so horrible without Eiji with him. He never wanted anything to happen to Eiji. Life wouldn't be life without Eiji around him, with him. Just then, he remembered what Fuji had said to him before. "You tell him okay?" Then he smiled. He understood what Fuji had meant. 'I'll tell him, don't worry Fuji,' Oishi thought.  
  
"Oishi? You okay? Please forgive me Oi-," he was again cut off, but his time by warm lips on his. Eiji froze. After a moment, he relaxed and leaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Oishi's neck, pulling him closer. Warm lips moved against each other. It was a shy but sweet kiss. They broke the kiss in need of air.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in again. The second was even better than the first one. It was like fire. Fire from the deepest part of hell (A/N:doesn't seem to fit here, gomen). It became hotter as each time their lips brushed against each other. They parted again, but this time a grin reflected on each other's faces. Oishi brought his hand up to Eiji's left cheek and massaged it.  
  
"Eiji, I'm sorry. I made you suffer. I didn't mean to. I was so blind. I knew of you feelings for me, but was blinded from my own. I realized today that I couldn't live without you. When you're not around me, my world falls apart. It did today. So please, don't leave me again." He leaned in and hugged Eiji.  
  
"I won't, Oishi. I never will, I promise. I'm so sorry for what I did." He hugged him back. "I...I love you, Oishi," Eiji said into Oishi's ear.  
  
"I love you too, Eiji. I love you."  
  
They broke apart and started to head back, knowing that everything will be okay, to the tennis courts.  
  
"I have to think Fuji later," Oishi said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was all thanks to him that I realized my feelings for you," Oishi said as he wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist.  
  
"Hm...you know, I think there is something else even better we can do for him," Eiji said with a smile.  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
"Well, have you noticed something going on with Fuiji lately?"  
  
"Well, yeah. He seems to always space out. Sometimes, if you look in his eyes, you can see something really sad. If you look closely, you can see that his blue eyes sometimes become dull, almost lifeless."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you saw it so clearly. I thought I was the only one who noticed. Haha."  
  
"But do you also noticed he is like that when he looks at Tezuka?"  
  
"Yep, yep," Eiji answered gleefully.  
  
"And you know what? Tezuka has the same look when he looks at Fuji too."  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh."  
  
"Haha. You're wonderful, Eiji. So much smarter than I thought," Oishi joked. Eiji pouted then grinned.  
  
Oishi leaned in to kiss Eiji again. Their moisten lips brushed against each other causing tingling feelings to run down their spines. Eiji moaned at the sweet sensation of Oishi's lips. His arms went around Oishi's neck and pulled him closer. The kiss became more passionate as each second pass. They broke away apart but still had their arms around each other. They proceeded toward the courts again.  
  
"You know, Eiji. We have a lot of work to do if we want to help Fuji out. They're so damb stubborn, both of them. It's right in front of their faces, yet they don't see it. But! That's where we come in, ne?"  
  
"Hai! Hai!"  
  
The two walked arms around each other toward the tennis courts. Minds set on making things right for their friends.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Oh and Fuji? The others said that they wouldn't be able to come either. I don't know why, but it seems that something came up to everyone one of us, and none of us are available," Oishi smirked as he said this.  
  
Oishi and Eiji have been planning this for a very long time now. They also told the others about the plan. Everything would be okay after today. Oishi smiled.  
  
"I see..." Fuji said disappointed. "Thanks for telling me, Oishi. Have fun with Eiji."  
  
"Yeah, I will. Gomen again, Fuji."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Later."  
  
"Ja"  
  
Fuji turned off his phone and looked around the park. "Ah, might as well," Fuji said out loud.  
  
He decided that he might as well stay and practice a little more since he had the whole day with nothing else to do.  
  
Fuji had practiced for another 15 minutes when he heard footsteps approaching him. He stopped and turned around. The morning fog was still drifting about. The fog shadowed the figure, bringing about a mysterious atmosphere. He couldn't see the face until the figure stood five feet away from him.  
  
Right before him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His hair hung off his head. It spread itself across his face. He was wearing a sky blue t-shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts. In his left hand was a water bottle and in this right was a racket that he flung over his shoulder.  
  
Out of the morning fog stood Tezuka Kunimitsu. Fuji held his breath and gasped.  
  
"Tezuka..."  
  
TBC   
  
Done!  
  
Well?? Well?????? What do u people think?? If it is bad enough for you to decide to write a flame, I don't mind as long as I know that there are people who read my fic.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this fic as I did writing it. I really like this fic and I put a lot of time and effort into it, so please after you have done reading these, show ur support and review! Oneigai-desu!!! *bows*  
  
I am currently working on the next chapter. The next chapter will be all out Tezu/Fuji!  
  
Look for it and see you next time!  
  
Ojochan over and out! Ja!  
  
Oh and Review! Onegai-desu! 


	2. A regular match

Konnichi Wa Minna-san!  
  
A/N: I've finally finished this chapter. It took me a whole week to write this chapter alone. With the end of my senior year coming, I am really, really busy. But because I love writing fanfics so much and because I love reading your reviews, I threw my homeworks aside and wrote this chapter instead. You all should be glad; because I am.  
  
A Quick note, because it takes me really long to finish a chapter and write everything I want to say, I will be saying what I want in my profile. Another reason is because you can't post a single A/N page; therefore, I will use my profile to my advantage. In my profile, which I will update regularly, I will tell you if there are any new fics that I have finished or just wrote; and I will tell you when any chapter is done. My profile will be my A/N for my fics, so look in my profile to see anything new from me.  
  
Warning: This fic contains Shounen-ai. If you do not like it, you can leave this page by pressing the back button. But for those who don't care or are really into shounen-ai, enjoy! Another thing, this chapter or/and this fic contains major OCC. I have not seen the anime nor read the manga, so please forgive me if you find this too outrageous. But you know, I don't mind OCCness that much. Only when the characters are like evil or something; other than that, it's fine.  
  
This chapter: Fuji and Tezuka meets, plays tennis, but Fuji runs away, crying. Yuuta comes in and helps Fuji out with his problems.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all four of my reviewers. You guys are my first reviews ever. DOMOU ARIGATOU GOZAIMASUTAIYO!  
  
Alyse Minamoto- thank you! I know that this not is the best; it's far from the best. Yes, getting the characters to be IC is really hard. Everyone has the temptation to make it OCC. Thanks for reading and keep on reviewing.  
  
mabaroshi16- Your favorite pairings? That's great news. They are mine too. The Tezuka and Fuji-ness is dedicated to you. Please enjoy and keep on reviewing. Also, thanks for reading and review.  
  
Kikumaru-twin- hey hey! I am continuing just like you wanted. (^_^) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy!  
  
Sharl- Here is the next chapter. I hope it meets your expectations. You really love my fic?? Hontou?? Arigatou! You're the first person to say that, doumo *bows*. You got that right; LONG LIVE TEZUKA/FUJI & OISHI/EIJI!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please enjoy and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I Do NOT own them.  
  
Normal Day Janai!-chapter 2  
  
Douzo!  
  
************  
  
"Tezuka ..."  
  
"Hey Fuji," Tezuka greeted before walking to a bench to drop his water bottle.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Fuji asked.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm here to play tennis," came Tezuka's reply.  
  
"But I thought something came up and you wouldn't be able to make it today."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Um...well, Oishi called and he said that you guys wouldn't be able to make it today."  
  
"Well, I don't know about the others, but I'm not busy so I came here like usual."  
  
"Oh." Fuji was confused. 'Why would Oishi....wait, he said 'the others', he didn't tell me exactly who...hm...' Fuji thought. He was looking at Tezuka while he thought this. 'Hmp, oh well. At least I have someone to play with.'  
  
Tezuka turned around noticing that Fuji was off-ly quite. 'I wonder what's wrong.' Tezuka thought.  
  
"So no one's gonna be here, huh? Let's play anyway. How about it, Fuji?" Tezuka asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, yeah sure," Fuji replied feeling kind of uncomfortable now that he's alone with Tezuka.  
  
"Cool," Tezuka smiled and walked to the other side of the court.  
  
Fuji's eyes went wide. 'He smiled. Was it my imagination? Or was it real...?' Fuji thought. He shook his head and went to his side of the court. 'It's nice to see him smile though' Fuji closed his eyes and relaxed a bit.  
  
The game began and the two played with everything they had, knowing all too well of the other's tennis skills.  
  
~~~  
  
The two played and played. They were so into their game that they didn't even notice time speed by. When they did notice the time, the sun was half way over the horizon. They decided to call it a day.  
  
They came over to the bench after picking up all the scattered balls. They sat and rested.  
  
"That was a great game," Fuji said.  
  
"Aa," came Tezuka's reply.  
  
"I haven't played that hard since the tournament," Fuji said looking at Tezuka.  
  
"Hm."  
  
Fuji frowned. 'He's back...' Fuji thought. 'What could I expect? He is Tezuka after all.'  
  
"..."  
  
"..." Fuji looked at the court, got up and prepared to leave.  
  
"Fuji..."  
  
"Yeah?" Fuji turned to Tezuka.  
  
"Never mind." Tezuka looked away.  
  
"Oh" Fuji blinked. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Ja." Fuji turned to the gate and started to leave.  
  
The wind was blowing west. As Fuji approached the gate, his foot came on a ball that he thought was collected. Fuji stepped on top of it. It rolled under his foot. Fuji lost his balance and fell toward to the ground.  
  
Just as Fuji's foot touched the ball, Tezuka looked up. When Fuji lost his balance, Tezuka got up and rushed over.  
  
Fuji was expecting that he would fall face flat against the ground. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact to come; but it never did.  
  
Fuji felt arms wrapping around his waist. He was lying on someone's body. They lay there, not moving, on the ground. After a few seconds, Fuji opened his eyes. He turned around to face the person under him. He looked into the eyes of Tezuka Kunimitsu.  
  
Fuji saw pools of everlasting warmth. He stared at the pools, unable to tare his gaze away.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, Thanks," Fuji said in a hurry. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tezuka said.  
  
Time froze when Fuji met Tezuka's gaze again. They lay there, gazing at each other.  
  
(Fuji's POV)  
  
"Oh! Yeah, Thanks," I said in a hurry. What a klutz! I can't believe I fell tripping on a ball.  
  
"Sorry," I apologized, not really looking at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said.  
  
I brought my gaze from the ground and met his. Time stood still right then and there. I gazed into pools of emotion. I wanted to dive in and swim in it forever. I felt warmth spreading all over my body. I felt the heat spreading to my cheeks and stayed there. More heat collected. My cheeks felt like two just-baked cookies. (A/N: Yum! *drools*)  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
As Fuji gazed into the pools, he saw several emotions deep within. There was one that out leveled the others. It somehow seemed very familiar, but Fuji couldn't identify what it was. It was so strong that Fuji was overwhelmed by it, like a person standing on a humungous stage about to sing.  
  
The emotion left suddenly as it came. Tezuka broke their gaze after a second. Fuji soon found his gaze at the warm arms that wrapped themselves around him. He blushed.  
  
"Ah, sorry," Fuji apologized for the second time, tried to get up.  
  
His effort was in vein as he found himself lying back on the ground. Unfortunately for Fuji, as he stood up, Tezuka still had his arms around him. Tezuka had forgotten about his arms. Before he knew it, Fuji had landed on him again. Because of their awkward position before, Fuji fell with his face in Tezuka/s chest.  
  
Time stood still for the third time that day, and the two froze on the spot. Fuji's mind was going off the wall. 'What should I do? What should I do?' He kept on asking himself. 'His chest is so warm. Just like his eyes a minute ag...No! I have to stop thinking like that, not at a time like this.  
  
Fuji felt the arms loosened around his waist. As soon as the arms left his waist, Fuji felt a lost of warmth. He wanted to feel warm again. He could feel the warmth again if he would only wrap his arms around the person in front of him, and embrace him, but he couldn't...He was afraid. He was very afraid.He had never known rejection, but he had a feeling that it would destroy his life. He didn't want to ruin his only chance of getting to know Tezuka; his only chance to be around him. With that, he confirmed his decision he made long ago.  
  
Fuji got up and stood on his feet. He looked at Tezuka again and saw that he too was on his feet.  
  
Fuji bowed and said, "gomen." A rush of emotion came after that one word was spoken.  
  
Fuji felt a thin line of tears burning a trial down his cheeks. He had to get out of there before anything else escapes.  
  
"Sorry again, Ja," with that Fuji dashed out of the court. Tears now visible for the world to see.  
  
~~~  
  
Fuji ran and ran. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to escape. He needed to get away from Tezuka; away from himself; away from his feelings toward Tezuka.  
  
He didn't wasn't to feel this way. The moment he realized his feelings for Tezuka, he had longed and wished for Tezuka to feel the same way that he did toward him. If that was too much to ask a little feeling returned would be fine. Fuji wouldn't complain. But he it was useless. He knew it was futile. He knew that if he were to confess his feelings to Tezuka his life, his world would be shattered. That was why he kept to himself. He made sure not to let anything loose. He was 100% successful...until today. That was why he ran; he had to run. He didn't want to be rejected by Tezuka, the person he found he couldn't live without.  
  
He ran until he noticed that he was almost home. His body had acted for his mind. Home in his room was where he wanted to be to get away from it all; the place where he could let anything loose. He ran straight home. The moment the door was open, he dashed straight up to his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it.  
  
Yuuta came out of his room when he heard the front door open. He then saw a shadow flashing by him and headed for his brother's room. It was opened then closed. Yuuta heard a click, indicating that it was locked.  
  
Yuuta walked over to his brother's room and knocked on it.  
  
"Aniki? You in there?" Yuuta asked. After a second, silence greeted him.  
  
"Aniki? You okay?" he tried again.  
  
"...hai. I'm fine Yuuta. Don't worry," Fuji answered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai. Genki desu,"  
  
"Um...okay." Yuuta didn't believe Fuji but left anyway. Something was wrong with his aniki, and he's gonna find out what it was. Once he does, he'll help him with it. Yuuta smiled and went back to his room.  
  
~~~  
  
The Syuusuke had just finished eating dinner. Fuji went up to his room after excusing himself. Fuji had been quite throughout the course of the meal. His family was worried, especially Yuuta. His suspicions were correct.  
  
Yuuta was sitting on the living room couch when the phone rang. Yuuta lowered the volume and went over to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Um...is Fuji there?" asked to voice.  
  
"Hai. Chotto matte kudasai," Yuuta said. He dropped the phone on the counter and went to get Fuji.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Aniki, phone for you."  
  
"Aa. I'll be right there."  
  
Yuuta walked to the phone. "He's coming."  
  
"Hai, doumo." The voice thanked.  
  
Yuuta went back to his place at the couch. Fuji came down a minute later.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Silence greeted him.  
  
Fuji turned to Yuuta and asked, "Yuuta, are you sure there was a call for me?"  
  
"Hai, I spoke to them too."  
  
"I see," Fuji whispered to himself. He turned to the phone again.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Fuji tried again. Still there was silence.  
  
"Mou!" Fuji yelled.  
  
When Fuji was about to hang up the phone, he heard his name. He brought it to his ears again.  
  
"Fuji?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I have to talk to you Fuji," the voice said.  
  
"Tezuka..."  
  
"Can I meet you tomorrow at noon at the park?" Tezuka asked.  
  
"Um...sure..."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then. Ja."  
  
"Ja"  
  
Fuji hung up. After a moment, he has not moved an inch. Yuuta was watching his aniki's back.  
  
"Fuji?"  
  
Fuji was jerked back to reality at the sound of his name. He turned around to face his brother. Before Yuuta could even open his mouth to ask anymore, Fuji was gone. In a flash, only an outline of him was left. Yuuta blinked and blinked. A second later he heard a door being slammed shut. He knew that it was his brother's. Yuuta turned off the TV quickly and walked to his brother's room. He came to the door, but did not knock.  
  
He wasn't sure what to do. So instead of doing anything, he just stood there in front of Fuji's door.  
  
Yuuta stood there for a long time. He decided to give his brother his needed private time. He turned to his room, but as he turned, while his head made a 90 degrees turn, a light sobbing noise reached his ear. He stopped then turned his head toward his brother's door again.  
  
Yuuta leaned his right ear to the door and listened. He could hear the sob louder now. As each second pass, the sob became more frequent and stronger. Yuuta knew that something was wrong, but he had only thought it was something to do with school or tennis. He didn't know it was this serious. Serious enough to make his 24/7 genki brother cry.  
  
Yuuta brought his hand to the doorknob. He was surprised to find it unlocked. Yuuta turned it and stepped in. The door was opened and Yuuta noticed that the lights were not on. He quickly closed the door behind him. He was about to flip the lights on when he heard Fuji.  
  
"Leave it off." It came as a whisper.  
  
Yuuta turned around. He waited for a few seconds for his eyes to adjust themselves to the darkness of the room. When his eyes finally did adjust, he looked around the room.  
  
Fuji sat in the corner farthest from the door. He was hugging his legs to his chest and was looking at Yuuta. Through the darkness, Yuuta could see the camouflage tears that were on Fuji's face. Yuuta walked over, very worried.  
  
"Aniki? Daijobu ka?" Yuuta asked. He wanted to help his brother. If he could do anything in his power, he would for his brother.  
  
"..."  
  
"Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help."  
  
Yuuta sat down beside Fuji. He waited. Fuji's tears kept on falling and he can't seem to stop them.  
  
After a long waited silence, Fuji was able to control his tears.  
  
"Sorry Yuuta, for making you worried."  
  
"Don't apologize aniki. I'm always here for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Can you tell me what's wrong now?"  
  
"Mm... Hey Yuuta."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Have you ever found yourself liking someone, a lot?"  
  
Yuuta was surprise, but didn't show it. "Um...hai..." Yuuta blushed.  
  
"Did you find that you couldn't stop thinking about that person?"  
  
"...hai..." Yuuta blushed again.  
  
Silence came after Yuuta answered.  
  
"Aniki, do you have someone special too?" Yuuta asked, wanting to know.  
  
"..."  
  
"If you have a problem with that someone, tell me and maybe I can help."  
  
"Well, then tell me who this girl that you like first, Yuuta."  
  
"Um...it's.....aa....um...." Yuuta tried to answer.  
  
"Never mind. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"No, it's not like that. I want to tell you, but I don't know....how to."  
  
"First tell me her name."  
  
"Well....um...aniki, she's a guy...." Yuuta replied.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Do you think of me any different from before you found out, aniki?" Yuuta asked nervously.  
  
"Of course not, Yuuta." Fuji smiled.  
  
After hearing that from his brother, Yuuta jumped up in front of Fuji and asked, "Really?? Hontou??"  
  
"Hai, hai." Fuji's smile widened. "Now, why don't you sit down and tell me who this guy is."  
  
"Hai!" Yuuta sat down beside Fuji again.  
  
"So, does he know you like him?" Yuuta nodded.  
  
"What did he say? Did he feel the same? Are you guys together?" Fuji asked, question after question.  
  
"Chotte, slow down aniki. First when he found out, he ignored me for three whole days."  
  
"Oh." Fuji somehow felt disappointed. He was happy that he out wasn't the only one who like guys the way he did. But now, after hearing that, he felt sad, knowing that it could be the same situation with him and Tezuka. "I'm sorry, Yuuta."  
  
"Don't be, aniki. That wasn't the end though. On the third day, he came up to me at lunch. He told me how he felt. He said that he felt weird when I confessed to him. He also said that he had spent three days thinking about what I meant to him," Yuuta said.  
  
"And you know what, aniki? He embraced me and returned my feelings. At that moment, I felt like I was flying. I was really happy." Yuuta blushed, and then smiled.  
  
"I'm happy to hear that. I'm glad things worked out for you," Fuji said, though his tone was not convincing, even to himself.  
  
"What about you, aniki? How are you guys doing? You and the special person."  
  
"There's nothing going on between us. I haven't revealed how I felt yet."  
  
"Really? Why is that?" Yuuta asked.  
  
"'Cause I'm afraid. I know for sure that my feelings won't be returned. I don't want to be rejected."  
  
"How can you be sure that you will be rejected? Does that person already have someone?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's...it's the same situation with you Yuuta."  
  
"You mean, it's a he?" Fuji nodded.  
  
"You know aniki, I know how you feel. I felt the same way before I told him how I felt. I was afraid, very afraid. I knew that he was someone I really love. I wouldn't be able to live without him with me. But as time passed by, I became more afraid. Not only because he will reject me, but also because someone will beat me to telling him their feelings. It would be over for me if that had happened. I didn't want to live without him knowing that there's at least one percent that I will be able to spend my life with him."  
  
Fuji listened and absorbed. "So, I went and told him. That less than one percent were enough for him to return my feelings. So, aniki, go. Go and tell him. You won't know until you try. That less than one percent can make your life be heaven itself."  
  
"If your feelings are not returned, I'll be here aniki. I'll be here. Just come to me. I know everything will be okay, because. Love is true, love is forever and love is in you," Yuuta finished.  
  
Fuji sat there staring out to space. He was thinking what Yuuta had said. 'Love is true, love is forever, and love is in you' Fuji smiled, finally deciding what he wanted and needed to do.  
  
"Thanks, Yuuta. You're the best."  
  
"No problem!" Yuuta returned, beaming.  
  
"Yuuta, I've decided to tell him what I feel tomorrow. Wait for the outcome, kay?"  
  
"Of course." Yuuta bent over and hugged Fuji. "I wish you the world's luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now! It's late and I need my sleep. I have a date with my koi tomorrow. Ja, aniki."  
  
"Later."  
  
Yuuta walked out of the room. Fuji changed and went to bed, finally able to sleep after many sleepless nights. Everything comes down to tomorrow. 'I wonder what Tezuka needed to talk to me about?' Fuji thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Everything will be decided for Fuji Syuusuke tomorrow. Whether he will end up on the road of depression or the road to eternal happiness. Tezuka will be the referee, the judge to make the decision.  
  
****************  
  
DONE!! Man that took forever!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. Please continue to review. Let me know what you think. I really, really love your feedbacks.  
  
I have a quick question, well maybe two. First of all, this question also came up in another author's fic. Why is PoT fics sometimes called TeniPuri?? And what is the difference between Yaoi and shounen-ai fics? I have been wondering these two questions for sometime now.  
  
Please review the fic, and with it, if you can, please answer my questions.  
  
OJochan over and out! 


	3. The Chase

Konnichi wa Minna-san!  
  
A/N: I've finally got done with this chapter. I'm so glad. Now I can finally start on a different one. I'm in the middle of spring break and I'm so glad. I can spend all my times on writing fanfics.  
  
This fic contains major OCCness. This fic is all out Shounen-ai. If you do not like the idea, or just plain hate the world, you can just leave and no one will ever know that you were here. The only way I or any other people know that you were here is that you reviewed. SO if you don't want to be known, don't review. BUT, if you do want people to know that you were here, or you just love my fics, or have any opinion, JUST Review. That will make everyone happy. It'll make you happy, and it will most definitely make me happy. So feel free to review as much as you like. Everything will be appreciated.  
  
Thanks to all you people who reviewed. You guys rule *cheers*!  
  
mabaroshi16- Thanks so much for reviewing. This fic also contains major Fuji/Tezu fluffiness. Thanks for answering my question. This chapter is dedicated to you. So please read and enjoy. AND of course please review! ^_^  
  
ochibi yochan- Well, Sori to say but I haven't seen the anime so I really didn't pair Yuuta with anyone. Please read and Enjoy, also Review too.  
  
Sankyuu Minna-san!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own them. All that I own is ME, MYSELF, AND I; much like everyone else.  
  
This chapter: Fuji wakes up and is pretty cranky. Someone calls him and got him really pissed off. Oishi and Eiji goes to Tezuka to find out what really happens between him and Fuji. And the chase is on. Who is chasing who? Why are they chasing? Find out more when you read. This chapter is all out Fuji/Tezu. There will be Oishi/Eiji too, but it will be mostly on Fuji/Tezu.  
  
Normal Day Janai!  
  
Chapter 3-The chase  
  
Douzo!  
  
*****  
  
The night was peaceful. The sky was clear. Clouds have gone to play on another side of the world. The moon shined through the sky like there was no tomorrow. Everything was calm and quite. Not a soul was up and about.  
  
In the room of Fuji Syuusuke, things seem as peaceful as the outside groove. The body on the bed lay peacefully and quite. In the silence of the night, Fuji laid there sleeping. It looked like he was having a wonderful dream with the smile that was on his face. In a quick instant, the smile turned to a frown twisted in terror.  
  
"No...no please...no..." The sleeping Fuji choked out. Tears began falling down his face.  
  
"No...Tezuka...please don't go...please..." More tears fell.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Fuji looked around. Everything was peaceful as usual. Fuji walked and walked. He knew in his mind and soul where his destination was.  
  
Fuji walked until he came upon a Mabel tree. Underneath the tree was a person that Fuji knew all oh so well.  
  
Tezuka stood, leaning against the tree, looking at Fuji approaching.  
  
"Hey. Sorry, I'm late." Fuji greeted. Tezuka merely nodded.  
  
"Tezuka, before you tell me what you wanted to talk to me about, I...I have to tell you something," Fuji said, stuttering a bit. Tezuka nodded again.  
  
"Well...it's...um...eto..." Fuji mumbled, trying to gather his thoughts.  
  
Tezuka just stared. Fuji looked at Tezuka. Tezuka was being rather cold to him today, not that he wasn't everyday, but today was exceptionally cold.  
  
"I...I...l...lo..." Fuji tried again but not really succeeding much.  
  
"Fuji, say it already, I don't have all day," Tezuka said with a tone of ice. Fuji bit his lip.  
  
"TezukaIloveyou," Fuji burst out. After he said it, he shut his eyes close, afraid of what he would see. He wasn't sure if Tezuka had gotten the message or not. He peaked open his eyes. Tezuka was staring at him. His impassive expression well played on his face.  
  
"Oh"  
  
'Oh? Is that all he could say?' Fuji thought.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't feel the same," Tezuka said, his tone of ice water.  
  
Fuji felt the sharpest knife piercing his heart. He felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I asked you to come today because I wanted to tell you that I find you annoying and that I want you to quit the tennis club. I want to play tennis without having any distractions. The only way for that to happen is for you to quit. And if you don't quit, I will quit. I cannot play with you around. I will leave the decision to you," Tezuka finished. He turned his back to Fuji and walked away.  
  
Even before Tezuka had finished his sentence, tears had fallen freely on Fuji's face. He collapsed to the ground, shaken with tears; tears of his soul, tears of his heart. His heart and soul were just shredded to millions of pieces.  
  
Fuji's left hand came to his heart, as if to stop the pain. The other reached out to Tezuka.  
  
"No...no please... no..." Fuji choked. His teary eyes gazed at Tezuka's retreating back.  
  
"No...Tezuka...please don't go...please..." His tears have become rivers now. There seem to be no end to them. His heart gave out and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Fuji woke with a start. He looked around the room. His eyes came to the window. It was still dark out. The sun has not appeared yet.  
  
Fuji relaxed against his pillow. He closed his eyes trying to get some more sleep in. The moment he did, the dream came back to him full force. He remembered everything that happened. Tears fell from his eyes to the pillow. Fuji cried and cried. He somehow knew reality would be cruel, just like his dream.  
  
After a long moment of painful tears, Fuji stared blankly at the ceiling. He felt so empty. He knew that it was only a dream, but it still left him feeling empty. 'This is my fate, ne? That's why I'm seeing this dream, ne? This dream is the future, ne?' Fuji asked the ceiling again and again.  
  
Fuji laid there till the sun rose, thinking what he should do. Should he still confess, knowing already what the pain of rejection felt like, to Tezuka, knowing also that he may be rejected? Should he not go and hide his feelings forever?  
  
'The second one seems really good' Fuji thought.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was already 9 o'clock in the morning and Fuji was still in bed. On a summer day like this, Fuji would have been the first one to be up and about the house early in the morning. But today, Fuji was the last.  
  
Fuji heard doors open and close; heard the usual 'ohayoo,' but stayed still. He didn't feel like moving at all. He just wanted to lie still and be at peace.  
  
There was a soft knock on his door. Fuji made no effort to answer.  
  
"Aniki? You awake yet?" came Yuuta's voice behind the door. Silence greeted him.  
  
"Aniki? I'm going now. I hope everything works out for you, aniki," Yuuta said. "I don't want to see you sad and I won't forgive anyone who takes you smiles away," Yuuta added softly.  
  
After a long pause, Yuuta bid his brother good bye and left.  
  
'Thanks Yuuta. Thanks so much. Sorry, but I'm not going to tell him' Fuji felt tears tingling his eyes again. 'I'm so hopeless. Why can't I stop crying?' he questioned himself. 'Life is really cruel.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was an hour later and everyone has left. Everyone, that is, except Fuji. Fuji was still in bed, wrapping the blanket tightly around him.  
  
*ring ring* the phone rang.  
  
Fuji didn't want to get up, so he let it rang.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
He brought his pillow over his head.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
He wrapped the pillow around his ears.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Mou!!!" Fuji yelled, bolting to a sitting position on the bed.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Fuji climbed out of bed and walked out to the living room.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Who could be so annoying so early in the morning?" Fuji said, half yelling out loud.  
  
What Fuji thought was early was not early at all. It was already 10 o'clock and the sun shined its bright light through the house.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Moshi moshi?!" Fuji yelled into the phone.  
  
"Fuji?? Finally! Gosh, what took you so long?" came the genki voice of a hyper teen.  
  
"Eiji? Why were you calling so early?"  
  
"Early?! You call this early? Are you okay, Fuji?"  
  
"What is it that you want Eiji?" Fuji asked rather coldly.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I called to ask you, um, how did it go yesterday?"  
  
"Yes...ter...day..." Fuji whispered, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, yesterday. How did it go? What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean what happened?"  
  
"Well, did anything happen?"  
  
"What is anything?"  
  
"Well, um, did anything happen between you and Tezuka?"  
  
"How did you...wait...how did you know Tezuka was there in the first place?" Fuji asked, really confused. 'What is going on here? It seems like there's something going on that only I don't know about.' Fuji thought.  
  
"Of course I know, Fuji."  
  
"What? What do you mea...wait, you mean you...and Oishi...and the others...?"  
  
"Yep! Haha. It's what you thought. The others and I thought that we should give you guys some quality time together, seeing how you fe-" "You guys don't know anything! How could you? This is all your fault. How could you?"  
  
"Fuji, wai-" Before Eiji could finish, Fuji had hung up.  
  
Tears once again danced down his face. "How could *hic* they? This is *hic* all their *hic* fault. Everything *hic* was *hic* fine. Why *hic* did they *hic* do that? They don't *hic* know *hic* anything *hic*."  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Fuji was taken over by tears, Eiji on the other hand, was panicking.  
  
"Oh no! Something must have happened! What do I do? What do I do?" Eiji said, pacing back and forth, totally panicking.  
  
"Wait, I know. I'll call and tell Oishi about this. He'll know what to do," Eiji said running to the phone.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Oishi! Oishi! Something's wrong. What do I do? Oishi what do I do?" Eiji said.  
  
"Eiji!" Oishi yelled.  
  
Eiji stopped. "Hai."  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Hai, gomen."  
  
"Now, that's better. Tell me what happened. And slowly."  
  
"Aa, okay. It started with my call to Fuji."  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"I asked him if anything had happened yesterday. And I also told him that the others and we wanted them to have some quality time together. Then all of a sudden, Fuji yelled saying that we don't know anything and it's all our fault, and said something like how could we."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oishi, something's must have happened yesterday. Fuji said it's all our fault. I'm sure that something did happened. Oishi, what should we do?" Eiji asked panicking again.  
  
"Eiji, calm down. Now let's see....I can see why he's upset."  
  
"You can? What is it? Tell me."  
  
"Well, first of all something, like you said, might have happened. And second because of that something, there might be a change in Tezuka's and Fuji's...well...if you could call it, relationship."  
  
"Oh no. All we wanted to do was bring them together, but all we did was drew them apart. Oishi, it's all my fault! It's all my fault!"  
  
"Eiji! It's not your fault. If there is anyone to blame, it's me. Maybe we shouldn't have left them alone."  
  
"What do we do? What do we do?" Eiji asked over and over again.  
  
"I know! How about this? First, we meet in an hour or two and you and I could go over to Tezuka's place and we find out first hand what really happened yesterday."  
  
"Great! That's a wonderful plan. I'll meet you in an hour and a half at your place."  
  
"Kay. See you then Eiji."  
  
"Hai, Ja."  
  
*click* Oishi put the phone in its place. 'I hope everything's okay' he thought to himself. ~~~~~  
  
*An hour and a half later*  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"Coming!" Oishi yelled to the door.  
  
The door opened and Eiji stood at the front door.  
  
"Ready to go?" Eiji asked.  
  
"Chotto, just a minute," Oishi said and returned inside his house.  
  
Eiji stood and waited patiently for another five minutes.  
  
"Done. Let's go," Oishi said, getting into his shoes.  
  
Just as Oishi turned to the door, his lips were caught by a pair of eager lips. Warm lips moved against his. After a second of being surprised, Oishi wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck and returned the kiss.  
  
Oishi nibbled Eiji's bottom lip. One of his hands found its way to Eiji's hair, while the other stayed around Eiji's neck. Red strands floated as fingers ran through them. Eiji tilted his head at an angle to get better contacts with Oishi's lips. At this point, both teen had closed their eyes out of the sheer sensation of each other's lips.  
  
Eiji broke the kiss. Oishi groaned in protest, but stopped as he felt lips at the corner of his neck and shoulder. The lips began to move against his skin. Oishi groaned. He felt teeth on the spot. The teeth nibbled his skin. After a second of nibbling, came a tongue that eased the pain. The process was repeated for a few more times. Oishi moaned each and every time thereafter.  
  
"Aa...Eiji, we...we gotta...ah...stop..." Oishi said, through torturing pleasure.  
  
Eiji lifted his head to meet Oishi's gaze. "Why's that?"  
  
Oishi's eyes were dazed. He could barely see Eiji's face. "'Cause we got to go and talk to Tezuka."  
  
"Oh. Haha, gomen, I forgot," Eiji said, "Let's go then."  
  
Eiji leaned in and gave Oishi a quick kiss of the lips. He then brought his lips to Oishi's ear and whispered, "Looking at you made me forgot." With that Eiji ran out the door, jumping happily, leaving a totally blushing Oishi.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Oishi and Eiji turned a corner and saw Tezuka's house coming into view. It was already 11:45. 'I hope he's home' Oishi thought.  
  
They walked over to Tezuka's door. Just as Eiji was about to knock, the door opened, and out came Tezuka.  
  
Tezuka looked at Oishi, then at Eiji.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We came to ask you something," Oishi said.  
  
"Well, okay. Make it quick. I don't have time."  
  
"Okay. To be straightforward, what happened between you and Fuji yesterday at the park?"  
  
Tezuka looked at Eiji then Oishi. "Why do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Because there's something wrong with Fuji. He seemed very depressed and he wasn't acting normal today. Tell us what happened yesterday. We want to help," Eiji said.  
  
Tezuka's eyes moved side to side a bit, and then stopped on Oishi and Eiji.  
  
"Well, fine. Yesterday we played tennis as usual, except only the two of us. Everything was fine when we played," Tezuka said.  
  
"What happened afterward?" Oishi asked.  
  
"Well, Fuji was about to leave, but tripped on a ball and fell."  
  
"And?" Eiji asked, on his tiptoe.  
  
"I rushed over and blocked his fall. We stayed like that for a while and...and..." Tezuka couldn't seem to get the words out.  
  
"And?!" Oishi and Eiji both asked, getting a bit impatient.  
  
"He tried to get up, but fell again. He fell on me. When we finally got to our feet, he bowed and apologized. He left in a hurry. I think he was crying, though I don't know why."  
  
"Hm...that doesn't make sense. Are you sure that's all that happened?" Oishi asked.  
  
Tezuka, who looked kind of nervous, didn't answer. He had purposely left out some details; the fact that his arms were wrapped around Fuji's waist and that he had enjoyed their brief contact.  
  
Tezuka looked away. For a brief moment, Oishi saw emotions danced in his eyes but it disappeared as soon as it came.  
  
"You like Fuji don't you, Tezuka?" Oishi asked. Tezuka brought his gaze back to Oishi, eyes widened.  
  
"Wh-what? What are you talking about? How did you come up with that idea?" Tezuka asked terror played on his face.  
  
"I got it from you. Now, Tezuka, listen to me. If you don't, you will miss your chance," Oishi said with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"My chance? What chance?"  
  
"Your chance with Fuji. I now know what is wrong with Fuji. I know what he feels. Now I need to know what you feel, though I have an idea."  
  
"Hu-huh?"  
  
"Tezuka, What do you feel about Fuji?" Oishi asked sternly.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"What do you feel when you're around him? What do you feel when you're with him? What does he make you feel?"  
  
"I...He...makes me..." Tezuka was trying to voice his feelings but to no avail. Whenever Fuji was around him, he felt a sense of peace which no one else ever gave him. When Fuji's smile was directed his way, time froze and he could feel his heart beating as though there was an earthquake, only he was aware of, happening.  
  
Tezuka brought his gaze back to Oishi's face. "I...I like...him," Tezuka whispered, face red.  
  
Oishi smiled, "I figured." He brought his gaze to Eiji and saw that he was smiling too.  
  
"Oishi, when you said that you knew what Fuji feels, what do you mean? Could he...?" Tezuka asked, looking at Oishi.  
  
"Hai, he likes you too," Oishi said softly.  
  
"But...how did you know that? How can you be sure?" Tezuka asked his gaze at his feet.  
  
"Because I know; Eiji does too. And because Fuji shows it."  
  
"Hai! We know he does." Eiji smiled.  
  
"Now let me explain. It's much easier now that I know both halves. Okay, first of all, Fuji is scared. He doesn't know your feelings, and he is scared that his feelings won't be returned: one, because you both are guys. Two, because most of the times you seem very impassive. You don't show your feelings to anyone and that you treat everyone the same. He thinks that he won't have a chance to be with you." Tezuka nodded.  
  
"You need to show him what you feel about him. Today, when Eiji called him, he said that it was all our fault that something happened, but he didn't tell us what that something was. What I guess is that what ever happened yesterday made him give up whatever hope he had. I think that he thinks that it's all over, and that there absolutely will be no chance for him."  
  
Tezuka stood and listened intently. "Now, you need to go to him. He needs you right now." Tezuka nodded.  
  
"Thanks guys. Sore ja." Tezuka waved and left.  
  
"Do you think it'll work out?" Eiji asked after Tezuka have disappeared.  
  
"I know it will," Oishi said as he wrapped his arms around Eiji. "I know it will."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tezuka walked and walked. He knew that his destination was Fuji, but he didn't know where to go to find Fuji. He had told Fuji that he wanted to talk to him, and to meet him at the park at noon. He wasn't sure whether he should go to the park or to Fuji's house.  
  
After a moment of wondering, Tezuka decided to go to the park. If Fuji was not there, then he would try his house. No matter where he goes, he will definitely find Fuji.  
  
Yesterday, when he had called Fuji, he knew what he wanted to say to Fuji, but now; now he wasn't sure. Tezuka shook his head. Now was not the time to wonder. 'I have to find Fuji. That's all that matters' Fuji thought.  
  
Tezuka picked up his pace. He walked faster; his mind racing. He was thinking of what he should say when he did find Fuji. Tezuka quickened his pace. The next thing Tezuka knew was that he was running. He didn't care what happens, he just needed to find Fuji and make things clear.  
  
Tezuka arrived at the park. He glanced through the park and saw people about. He looked closer at the people's faces to see if they were Fuji. After 25 minutes of looking, Tezuka gave up and headed out of the park. He made his way to Fuji's house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Fuji looked at the clock. It was 12:30. He had finally gotten dressed. He had decided that it was no use just to lie in bed all day. He made his way out the door, wanting to walk for a while.  
  
Fuji locked the door. He walked for about 30 paces when he saw a shadow approaching him. He didn't look closely enough to see who it was, so he didn't recognize the figure.  
  
Thinking that it was just another passerby, Fuji walked on. He walked until the figure stood in front of him. Fuji brought his gaze to the person's face. He gasped as he saw who the figure in front of him was. Standing before him was no other than Tezuka. Fuji's eyes widened.  
  
"Tezuka..."  
  
Tezuka signed in relief, and smiled. "Hey."  
  
"Sorry I didn't go to the park," Fuji said looking away.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I came to you myself." Fuji nodded.  
  
"Fuji, I need to confirm something," Tezuka said.  
  
"What's that?" Fuji asked, still not looking at Tezuka.  
  
"Is what Oishi said true?"  
  
Fuji brought his gaze back to Tezuka and asked, "What did he say?"  
  
"He said that you liked me. Is that true?"  
  
Fuji's eyes became saucers. 'Here it comes. I was hoping that it wouldn't happen. I didn't go to see him because I didn't want it to happen. I didn't want my dream to become reality. But I guess I can't stop the future from happening huh?' Fuji thought. He took a step back. 'But still, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear it from him. It's too painful.' He took another step back; then another.  
  
"Fuji?" Tezuka asked, seeing the terror on Fuji's face.  
  
After five paces backward, Fuji turned around and ran away.  
  
"FUJI!" Tezuka yelled as he saw Fuji running away.  
  
'I have to go. I have to get away from here. I have to escape; now's my only chance. I have to get away' Fuji thought as he ran.  
  
Fuji ran as if his life was on the line. To him it was.  
  
Fuji ran and ran. Once again, all he could do was run. Run to escape the pain. If he stops, he was done for. If he stops, the pain would catch up to him.  
  
Fuji rounded a corner. As he turned the corner, he looked back to see if Tezuka was chasing him or not. What he saw in the back, he missed in the front.  
  
His head was still turning back when he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Fuji rubbed his head and looked up. Just as he had thought; when he stops, the pain would catch up to him. Indeed it has.  
  
Once again, before him was Tezuka. Fuji got up and was about to bolt off in the direction opposite of Tezuka, but he found that he couldn't. He was now lying on the ground, being held down by Tezuka. Fuji struggled, trying to get free. 'I have to go. I have to escape' Fuji thought over and over again.  
  
"Fuji, stop struggling. What's wrong? Why did you run away? Fuji stay still," Tezuka said still trying to calm Fuji.  
  
Both of Fuji's arms were pinned to the ground. Fuji laid there, defeated. Tears began falling down his eyes. 'This is it. I guess I couldn't escape my fate after all' Fuji thought. Tears became rivers, running down his face.  
  
"*hic*," Fuji hiccupped, shaken from the tears. The hand around his left arm loosened. He felt a hand massaging his cheek. The soft touch brought more tears and hiccupping from Fuji.  
  
Fingers brushed his tears away. Then Fuji found himself in a tight embrace. He felt warm and secure in the embrace, but couldn't seem to stop crying. More and more tears fell.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fuji. I've caused you pain. I'm sorry," Tezuka whispered into Fuji's ear. Fuji then returned the embrace and sobbed into Tezuka's shoulder.  
  
After about 5 minutes of being in Tezuka's embrace, Fuji was able to stop his sobs. His eyes red, he looked at Tezuka.  
  
"Tezuka..." Fuji said. 'I guess I have no choice; might as well get it over with. Either I die or I live' Fuji thought and closed his eyes.  
  
With his eyes still closed, Fuji whispered, "I love you Tezuka." Fuji shut his eyes tighter. He braced himself for the impact, for the pain that he knew was to come.  
  
"Fuji..." Tezuka said.  
  
Fuji bowed his head. The pain was coming back. He brought his hand over his heart and squeezed it. The pain came back and was more intense than before. Tears once again rushed down his eyes. Fuji bit his lips hard, trying to distract his brain from the pain, drawing blood.  
  
A hand clasped over his hand that was over his heart. The hand took his away from his chest and hooked itself into his.  
  
Fuji opened his teary eyes and looked at Tezuka. Tezuka then leaned in and kissed him. Fuji's eyes widened with shock.  
  
Warm lips moved shyly against his still ones. He sat there unmoving. The kiss was quick and shy. Tezuka looked into Fuji's eyes, giving all the love that he had.  
  
"I love you too, Fuji," Tezuka whispered, a smile playing on his lips. Happiness danced in his eyes.  
  
"But...I thought that you...yo-" but Fuji wasn't able to finish as he found the same pair of lips on his again. The kiss was longer than the first. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji and pulled him closer.  
  
Fuji's eyes fluttered shut. His lips moved against Tezuka's. Fuji poured everything he had into the kiss. He poured in his emotions, his love. The kiss was filled with so much passion that both felt that they were about to explode.  
  
They broke for air. After an adequate amount of air was consumed, lips found each other again.  
  
Tezuka licked his tongue across Fuji's lips causing him to gasp. Tezuka took the opportunity and brought his tongue inside Fuji's unexplored heaven. Tezuka explored every crack and cranny there was inside of Fuji's mouth. Tezuka's tongue came across Fuji's and willed it to life. The two tongues danced inside Fuji's mouth.  
  
Fuji moaned in his throat. He had never felt anything like this. This sensation was peer pleasure.  
  
The kiss was broken as the two needed air again. Fuji gazed up at Tezuka. Both teen's eyes were dazed. Lips met for the fourth time. This time, the kiss was hot and wet as heated breaths and lips moved against each other. They both kissed each other with everything they could muster; lips sucking each other as though trying to eat each other. The passionate kiss lasted for five whole minutes.  
  
When they broke, they just stared at each other. Tezuka brought his right hand to Fuji's left cheek and massaged it.  
  
"Fuji, I love you so much."  
  
"I love so much too, Tezuka. I'm so glad that you love me back. I was so afraid of rejection. It was so painful Tezuka, so painful," Fuji said. He pressed his cheek into Tezuka's palm.  
  
"Shh, Fuji. You don't have to worry. You will never feel rejection, Fuji, because I will never reject you. I love you with every fiber in my body. I swear you will never feel pain." Tezuka hugged Fuji.  
  
"I'm so glad," Fuji said as he buried his face in Tezuka's neck.  
  
"My love," Tezuka whispered in Fuji's ear. Fuji blushed. "My love," Fuji returned as he brought his lips to Tezuka's.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Eiji paced Oishi's living room. It has been 45 minutes since Tezuka had left to find Fuji.  
  
"Eiji, koi, come here," Oishi said softly. Eiji walked over to Oishi and sat front of him with his back to Oishi's chest.  
  
"Don't worry koi. They'll be fine. Everything will be fine." Oishi leaned forward and pressed his chest to Eiji's back, wrapping his arms around Eiji's waist. Oishi's head leaned on Eiji's shoulder.  
  
"I know, but I'm still kind of worried. Why don't we call them? I want to find out what happens," Eiji said. Eiji was about to stand up and run to the phone but was stopped by the arms around him.  
  
"Don't you worry koi. I'm sure when everything's settled, Tezuka will call us. All we have to do now is to wait for them."  
  
"Hai," Eiji said, leaning back into Oishi's embrace.  
  
Oishi pressed his lips to Eiji's neck, making Eiji shiver. What Eiji had done to him before was still fresh in his mind. He wanted to return the torturing pleasure to his koi.  
  
Oishi moved his wet lips over Eiji's skin. Eiji gasped. "Oishi..."  
  
After Oishi felt that it was good enough, he bit down on Eiji's skin causing Eiji a slight pain. The teeth were replaced with Oishi's tongue. The tongue massaged the bitten flesh, easing the pain. Eiji moaned, "Aa...Oishi...aa...so good...mm."  
  
Oishi smiled against Eiji's neck. He just loves it when Eiji was like this. He continued his attack on Eiji's flesh.  
  
After a long while, Oishi brought his lips to Eiji's ear and whispered, "I love you Eiji."  
  
"Oishi..." Eiji moaned. "I love you so much, koi. My koi."  
  
Eiji shifted so that he was facing Oishi. He leaned in and kissed Oishi hungrily. Oishi returned the kiss with the same vigor.  
  
They broke the kiss and looked at each other. The bell rang. They broke their gaze and looked at the door. They stood and walked over to the door.  
  
Oishi opened the door to see a smiling Fuji in the arms of Tezuka. Oishi's lips spread into a big smile. He opened the door wider to let the two in. "Come on in." Fuji and Tezuka walked in.  
  
"We're glad you two stopped by." Tezuka and Fuji walked to the sofa in the middle of the living room. Eiji followed behind Oishi.  
  
Fuji broke from Tezuka and came over to Eiji. "Eiji," Fuji said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."  
  
"Nah, it's nothing. It was my fault anyway. I'm glad everything worked out for you and Tezuka."  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you and Oishi," Fuji said and gave Eiji a hug. Eiji returned it.  
  
"SO, now that you two are together, you guys wanna double date?" Eiji asked happily.  
  
"Yeah you guys want to?" Oishi asked.  
  
"What do you think, koi," Tezuka asked Fuji.  
  
"A double date sounds wonderful."  
  
"Great! How about next Saturday?" Eiji asked.  
  
"It's settled then," Fuji said smiling.  
  
Fuji looked at Eiji, then at Oishi, then back at Eiji again. He smirked.  
  
"What's so funny?" Eiji asked. Eiji looked at Oishi, who had the same question on his face.  
  
"What have you two been doing when you're alone, huh?" Fuji asked his smirk became wider.  
  
Eiji and Oishi blushed. "Wha? What are you talking about?" Eiji asked, blushing deep red.  
  
"What's that on both of you necks?" Fuji asked smirking harder.  
  
Eiji and Oishi looked at each other. Eiji saw a spot on Oishi's neck that was a different color. Oishi saw the same thing on Eiji's neck. The different color spots were where they both attacked each other's necks. Eiji and Oishi blushed deeper. Fuji laughed as he saw the two blushes.  
  
"Koi, what are you laughing about?" Tezuka asked Fuji. "Don't you worry; soon you'll get them too. On both sides of your neck, there will be three of them," Tezuka said smirking. Fuji blushed. It was Eiji's turn to laugh.  
  
"Hah, serves you right Fuij. That's what you get for laughing at us," Eiji said through smiling lips.  
  
"Haha, I guess I deserve it, don't I?" Fuji laughed. Eiji joined in. Next came Oishi and Tezuka.  
  
Outside, laughter could be heard. The laughter brought a sense of happiness about the air.  
  
"Oishi, Eiji, I promise that you will see them next Saturday for sure," Tezuka said smiling. Fuji blushed deeper.  
  
"Yes of course. We'll look for them," Eiji said in a happy tone.  
  
"Hey guys, Lets go for lunch, I'm kinda hungry," Oishi suggested.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Kay," both Fuji and Tezuka said.  
  
With that the four teen walked happily off to get themselves some food. The day that started it all; the day that was suppose to be normal like any other day, was not normal at all. If it was normal, it wouldn't start all that has happened within the two days.  
  
It's weird how people's fates, lives, could be changed so easily by such minor events. Therefore, such minor events should not be taken lightly.  
  
The End  
  
*****  
  
DONE! Ah man! That took so long.  
  
*stretches arms*  
  
What a long chapter. I like it! I love long chapters. But anyways, I am working on a new fic. It will be FUJI/TEZU. Long live Fuji/Tezu!!! Anyways, my next fic should come out soon. It will be titled "A Glimpse of Hope" I haven't decided how long it would be, but I wanted it to be a one chapter fic, or one-shot. But as it turns out in this chapter it could go to two chapters. This fic, I had originally planned it to be two chapter fic, but it went to three chapters. So please look for it.  
  
Thank you for reading and please review!  
  
Ojochan over and out! 


End file.
